May Cause Paralysis
by Death's essence
Summary: Sequel to Things You See In A Graveyard. Charles accidentally blows Nathan off while working on an essay. Now he has to make it up to him...in the gym locker room. Please read and review!


Okay, I know you're all probably surprised that I updated so soon after publishing the first one, and you're also probably trying to figure out why I wrote the sequel when I should be working on the next chapter of Metalocalypse Fairy Tales. Well, the answer is simple. The next chapter of the Fairy Tales is another massive chapter that will probably end up being somewhere between the Boy Who Cried Wolf length and Cupid and Psyche length. This is short and to the point. I didn't even plan on writing the sequel so soon either, but I was at work today and I was overcome suddenly by this image of Nathan shagging the hell out of Charles in the showers of a stereotypical locker room. That image grabbed me by the throat and refused to release its' hold until I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing it. It's not very long, only six pages on paper, and it only took me three hours to write while I was at work, unlike the ten plus hours I will probably spend writing the next Fairy Tales chapter, but at least it's something to tide you guys over until I finish the next chapter. And you'll all be happy to know that the porn is back in this segment!

I had another reason for writing this though. I wanted to write it as a big thank-you to everyone who has continued to review Things You See In A Graveyard, Metalocalypse Fairy Tales, and Doctor's Orders. So thank you so much to: Soft Requiem, darkhaze20, jammyjenkins, Anonymous, Dark-Huntress Moony, Michael the Third, flight815kitsune, Anonny, Ackerfeldt, and cole231. A special thanks to Dark-Huntress Moony and darkhaze20 though because you're reviews really restored my confidence when I needed the boost! Anonny, I will definitely take your advice about using commas more! But thank you so much everyone for taking the time to leave me a note on what you like and what I can do to make the stories better! Also thank you to everyone who has favorite or added the stories to their alerts! That gets you love too. Because of all of you, I was able to get this done in one day, completely neglecting my school work in the process haha! But I can always get to that later…

A note before we begin, the part about the library in the very beginning is true just from personal experience. When I was a junior and senior in high school I would often arrive early to the school library, right when it would open, and I would go inside and help the librarian who was opening for the day get ready. It wasn't my job, I just liked to help out. I would also stay after when school was done to help check out books, shelve things, the usual stuff, while I finished some of my own homework. Because of this, I would often get the special privilege of being able to stay inside the library even after the last librarian had left for the day and locked all the doors. I just had to make sure to pull the doors closed after I left for the day so that they would lock again. So before someone comments that things like what Charles was allowed to do don't happen, yes they do. I would know.

Please enjoy the sequel to Things You See In A Graveyard and don't forget to review at the end!

"Oh shit," Charles muttered, breaking the silence with the first sound he'd made in three hours. He'd been inside the library since six o'clock, arriving just after Debate Club had finished for the day, putting the final touches on his scholarship essay to Georgetown. If he was chosen, the scholarship would grant him a full-ride for all four of the years he attended. He had a lot riding on this essay and he had to make sure it was perfect. Lucky for him, the librarians didn't mind letting Charles stay in the library even after they had locked up for the day if he was working on something important. This was important.

But he had promised the ladies to be out by seven o'clock, since he only needed an hour after Debate Club to polish the piece and email it to Georgetown, and he'd made plans with his boyfriend, Nathan, to go out afterwards.

But now it was nine o'clock, two hours past when he should have met Nathan in the locker room of the school gym. Two hours past when Nathan's football practice would have ended. There was no way he was still there, but that didn't stop Charles from flying out of his seat in a frenzy.

Panicking, Charles quickly gathered up his books and shoved them into his messenger bag, only cringing a little when one of his school folders was crushed under the weight of the texts. He raced out the double doors, only remembering at the last second to pull them closed and make sure they locked, before taking off towards the gym.

Charles knew he was being ridiculous, that there was no way Nathan was still waiting for him, but his heart still pounded in his chest and his legs still pumped to push him faster and faster toward the locker room. And he still felt the all-consuming weight of disappointment and guilt when he pushed open the heavy door to the room and found it empty. It was dark inside, and there was the faint stench of hot sweat and male testosterone, but Charles could tell that the place had been empty for hours.

What had he expected? To run over here and burst through the door, completely out of breath and panting erotically, to catch Nathan just as he would be leaving? What was he, a cliché hero chasing that one true love to fill the void in his life? All that was missing was a torrential downpour, a malfunctioning cellphone, and a plane to catch.

_Get real_, Charles chastised himself as he wiped angrily at his eyes. _That romantic bullshit only happens in the movies. Why the hell would someone like Nathan, who has better things to do, wait up for his boring boyfriend?_

Charles sat down heavily on one of the wooden benches situated between the rows of lockers, continuing to berate himself for his pathetic delusions. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he completely missed the dark presence standing right behind him.

"You're late."

Charles bolted from the bench, nearly having a heart attack from being surprised by the low, gravelly voice coming from right behind him when he had been positive he was alone. He took deep, gasping breaths to bring his pulse under control and, when he felt he could speak past his heartbeat, he looked up to see who had spoken.

There wasn't any light in the room but Charles would have known the shape of that body anywhere. He'd spent enough time underneath it to memorize all the fine details. He just couldn't believe he was there.

"Nathan…" he breathed, still in a state of shock. "You waited for me?"

The shaded behemoth moved closer, stepping over the bench easily with his long legs to lend a hand to his fallen lover. When Charles was vertical again, Nathan surrounded him with his muscular arms, pulling the smaller male close. Charles happily snuggled into the embrace, rubbing his nose into the dirty jersey Nathan had been practicing in. He loved the smell of sweat and dirt with the sweet undertone of grass because it reminded Charles with every whiff of their primal first time.

"Yeah, well…we had plans and I didn't want to leave in case you…you know, showed up. Figured you were working on that big paper you talked about last night and forgot we were supposed to meet. Is that what happened?"

Charles groaned and let his head fall to rest against the built chest, renewing his internal ass-kicking for letting the essay take over his brain. He cared about Nathan and he didn't want him to feel like Charles didn't appreciate him. He was such an idiot.

"Yeah, Nathan. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let it consume so much of my time. It's just, it was for Georgetown and I really need that scholarship. But I didn't mean to blow you off."

Nathan's mind understood, a little, that the paper and Georgetown were really important. But his feelings weren't quite so – What was that word Charlie always used? Oh yeah – logical. So when he spoke again, he couldn't stop some of the hurt from seeping into his tone.

"Nah, s'okay. Your paper for that big college is more important."

But Charles noticed his tone. Charles noticed everything. How could he not, when he was so fucking smart? Nathan considered himself lucky to even be dating someone as intelligent and wonderful as Charles. The cute nerd could have anyone he wanted, but he had chosen Nathan. That had to count for something. He could put up with a little waiting if it meant a soon-to-be high-school dropout like him could keep Charlie.

The tone bothered Charles. He had only been with Nathan for a short time but he already knew the thoughts that would be running through his head. Charles didn't understand why but Nathan seemed to think he wasn't worthy of being with him. Charles had been making an effort to show Nathan that he was special, that he didn't see him the way Nathan saw himself. To him, Nathan was so much more than a human being. Nathan was his own personal grim reaper, a spectre of death and destruction, a power not to be trifled with.

_If anyone should be grateful for the relationship,_ Charles thought, _it was him, not Nathan._

A wicked idea entered his head as he toyed with the strings of Nathan's football britches that brought an equally evil smile to his face.

He knew how he could remind Nathan of just how much Charles appreciated him.

With the slow ease of a great cat, Charles slid down Nathan's tall form until he was resting on his knees, his face in the perfect position for his plan.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Nathan asked him, a hint of nervous excitement coloring his tone.

He watched in mute eagerness as Charles pulled on the strings binding his pants…with his teeth. If that hadn't been enough to send all of his blood coursing southward, then the sultry look Charles sent him when he glanced up through his eyelashes finished the job. As soon as the ties were loosened and pulled apart his pulsing member sprang free, a drop of white pre-cum already forming at the tip.

"Well, Nathan, since I blew you off earlier it seems only fair that I should blow you off now," Charles hands came up to close around the thick length, pulling Nathan's cock down so the weeping head was directly in front of his softly panting mouth, "Don't you agree?"

Nathan didn't get a chance to answer before his breath was stolen away by the sight of Charlie's pale lips stretching around the mushroom tip, the tongue circling the head lovingly in long sweeps. He paid special attention to the small slit, running his tongue along the opening and lapping up the beads that formed, savoring the salty, bitter taste that was all Nathan. He moaned as Nathan's large hands came to rest on top of his head, pushing Charles down the thick shaft in a not-so-subtle hint to move it along.

Charles refused to acknowledge hint and released the head with an audible POP. Instead, he moved down to the base of the shaft to lick a long, languid strip along the underside, tracing the vein just underneath the surface with the tip of his tongue. He repeated the action on each side of the swollen cock, drawing out the pleasure for his boyfriend.

Nathan groaned, and his hips thrust upward in search of more stimulation, anything to relieve the burning in his loins. Even the sight of Charles lapping and sucking at his sack, rolling each individual ball into his wet mouth and lightly pulling at the skin, wasn't enough to satisfy him. He wanted to plunge his aching erection between Charles' moist lips and watch them stretch to contain his considerable girth, as he pounded into his face and down his tight throat.

More than anything though, he wanted to own and consume his lover, to become so essential to their continued existence that separation would be impossible. He wanted to be important to Charles.

As if Charles could read Nathan's mind, he moved to give him exactly what he needed. Without any warning, he sucked the crown back into his mouth and then engulfed the entire member, refusing to stop until his lips met the base. His throat convulsively swallowed around the heavy penis, trying to dispel the intrusion while simultaneously massaging the organ. The lack of air made it somewhat painful, but it was well worth it to feel the weight of Nathan's massive cock resting on top of his tongue. He couldn't help himself; he desperately gripped Nathan's pants in his hands as he pressed himself closer, moaning and flicking his tongue along the bottom.

He was rewarded with one of Nathan's guttural growls and a muttered, "Fuck yeah, Charlie."

Oxygen soon became an issue he couldn't ignore though, and he was forced to come up and off the engorged erection, taking in deep breaths even as he nuzzled his face against Nathan's dick.

Charles spared a glance upward while he rested, catching Nathan's vibrant green eyes with his own. He watched as Nathan's dilated, predatory eyes followed his mouth as it once again descended down the shaft, swallowing him with ease without breaking eye contact. Charles followed the mental war playing across the surface of Nathan's vision, the struggle to hold himself back when he wanted nothing more than to conquer and take what he wanted. Charles didn't want Nathan in control of himself, he quite liked it when Nathan let loose and tamed him as if he was a wild animal.

So he released Nathan of all his self-control by taking the full length between his lips, capturing Nathan's glance again, and moaning around his cock like he had never tasted anything so delicious before in his life.

Nathan took in the hooded lids, the glazed eyes, the light flush on Charlie's cheeks, full to the brim with his member, and he lost it.

His hands, which had been inactive on top of Charlie's head, now tightened their grip, pushing Charles down as his hips brutally thrust up. Nathan fucked Charles' mouth with the same bruising ferocity that he used to fuck Charles' ass. Each thrust came out to the tip and then plunged in all the way to the base, barely giving Charles time to catch his breath before his mouth was full of cock again.

But through it all Charles moaned, his hands clenching fists of fabric as he held on for dear life. He tried to open his mouth wider to accommodate the sheer size of Nathan, but it was already as wide as it would go. All he could do was let Nathan do all the work, content to just enjoy the hard oral fucking, the member sliding in and out of his orifice.

His favorite part when it came to rough sex with Nathan was how much he liked to talk. Usually Nathan was very gentle with him, considerate of his pleasure to the point of overkill. He appreciated how sweet and loving Nathan was while they made love, but sometimes Charles didn't want sweet and gentle. Sometimes he wanted it hard and raunchy, and tonight was just one of those nights where Nathan wanted that too.

"How do you like my cock, Charlie? You like the way it feels? You like it when I fuck your mouth and make you take it all? Ugh, you're such a good cock-slut. I love the way you suck me off. Bet you love it when I shove my dick in your dirty mouth," Nathan grunted, fucking him harder, curving his body around Charlie's face to pump inside him faster.

Charles was completely lost in the pleasure, overcome by the raw power of Nathan. He loved to hear him talk and he relished the security of having him curled around him as he pushed inside. That's why he was always a little sad to feel the tell-tale vibrations and sporadic thrusting of Nathan reaching orgasm. He held Charles' face pressed close, shooting his cum down the stretched throat to the steady thrum of his heart. Only when he was nearly done did he release Charles, shooting the last few spurts of semen across the brunette's swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

Pleased with himself, Charles sat back on his ankles to take in the sight of his panting, spent boyfriend. He gloated to himself, knowing that he had done this; he had brought Nathan to this exhausted, sated state. He didn't mind that his own erection was still straining uncomfortably against his slacks; he had wanted to pleasure Nathan and show him how much he meant to Charles, and now he had.

He moved to get up and wash his face off, but Nathan stopped him with a simple, raised arm, blocking his path. He should have known that Nathan wasn't finished with him because while Nathan was many things, an inattentive lover wasn't one of them.

"Where are you going, Charlie?" he purred, one of his fingers dragging through the cooling cum to coat Charles' lips, the bodily fluid now an organic lip gloss. "Your punishment isn't over yet. I waited here for two whole hours. You'll need to do more than a blowjob to make up for that. Take off your clothes and lay on the bench. Now."

Charles did as he was told, pulling hastily at the tiny buttons of his dress shirt, his hands shaking by the time he reached down to undo his belt. And through it all Nathan watched him, his eyes fixated on Charles' covered groin. When his pants were finally off and kicked to the side along with his briefs Nathan's cock hardened again, renewed at the unveiling of Charles' own member, hard and straining in the air. His lover didn't make any moves toward him so he turned and straddled the cold bench, lying down along the length of it with his legs spread to each side, his feet solid on the ground.

The temperature of the bench didn't bother him; it only served to remind him of the cold marble altar he'd first been taken on top of, the fond memories heightening his arousal.

Once Charles was settled, Nathan stripped off the rest of his uniform, revealing the powerful body hidden beneath. Charles gave a desperate moan from his place on the bench, his eyes hungrily drinking in his form, his hips jutting up to hump the air in a mock-play of what was to come.

Nathan chuckled at his eagerness, loving the effect he had on his lover. Nobody had ever responded to him as openly as Charles always did and he cherished that. That's why he didn't mind occasionally changing the game to give them the carnal pleasure they both needed.

"Look at you, Charlie. Such a slut. You just can't wait for me to sink my cock deep into your hot ass. Do you want this, Charlie?" Nathan fisted his own erection to accentuate his point, drawing Charles' gaze down again.

"Yes, I want this," he whimpered, his hips still bouncing up and down atop the bench, enticing Nathan with the rhythm.

"You want me to push into your tight hole? To fuck you till you can't feel anything but my big dick ramming your ass? You want to scream my name as I fill you full of my cum and then thrust into you again, over and over, till you can't take it anymore?" His voice rose with every heated sentence, till he was roaring at Charles, his latent power dominating his sanity.

Charles couldn't stop himself, he had to answer; he had to let the whole world know his filthy desires.

"Yes, Nathan, yes! Please fuck me with your huge cock! Pound my ass and empty your hot cum inside me! Oh, god, I need you to fuck me so hard. Take me, Nathan, punish me with your dick!"

More than anything, Charles wished that he could touch himself while they spoke, but Nathan didn't like that. Said it was cheating and that he alone would bring Charles to the brink and push him over the edge.

"That's what I want to hear, little slut. Spread your legs wider so I can give it to you like you deserve. I'm gonna ram that ass so hard you won't be able to walk for a week. And every time you feel your back ache you'll think of me and know that I'm the only one who can do this to you. But you love what my cock can do to you. Love it so much you spread your legs for me anytime I want it. Maybe I should have come by the library, huh? Then I could have thrust into you while you jacked yourself off onto the computer. Fucking pervert, but you're my pervert."

Nathan spat onto one of his hands, spreading the sticky fluid across his fingers easily. That same hand drifted between Charles' legs to the puckered hold hidden between the toned cheeks. He grinned, flashing his sharp teeth, before two of his fingers abruptly breached the hole, making quick work of stretching out the already experienced opening. He spat again and added a third finger, judging that to be sufficient.

"Fuck yourself on my fingers, Charlie. Show me how bad you want my dick," He growled into the dark and stilled the movement of his fingers.

Charles didn't even hesitate. He brought his hips up and crashed them down again, impaling himself onto the thick fingers in his search for more pleasure. He pulled himself out to the nails of Nathan's hand and continually slammed himself back down, grinding against the hand when that wasn't enough.

"Please, Nathan!" He begged, his skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat from his efforts. "I need something bigger. It's not enough! Don't torture me anymore, please? I need to have you inside me!"

Nathan couldn't ignore his lover's pleas any longer. His erection was already painfully solid. In a matter of seconds he had his fingers extracted and his shaft lined up at the entrance. With one brutal thrust, he was buried inside the tight heat, stretching the rosebud to the max. Once inside, he didn't waste any time waiting for Charles to adjust, not when Charles was screeching like a banshee and slamming himself down onto Nathan, carving into the flesh of his back with his dull nails. Nathan knew how much his partner could handle so he went right at it and started to fuck him, pumping his hips in and out, shoving his erection inside so that every thrust crashed against Charles' prostate and sent him reeling. He grabbed Charles' legs and wrapped them around his shoulders to get the leverage he needed to plow Charles properly.

Over and over their skin smacked together and they watched as the enormous prick disappeared inside of Charles. Nathan's cock felt so good and Charles told him so, in a voice strangled with need.

"Oh, god, right there! That's right! Yeah, give it to me, Nathan! Shove your cock inside me! Nathan, Nathan, do it to me harder! Oh, oh, OH NATHAN!" Charles screamed in rapture as Nathan bent him nearly in half, his legs practically touching his shoulders as Nathan's pace increased and pounded him into the bench. His hands gripped Charles' hips to bang him harder, to thrust all that stiff meat even faster into his hole.

"Who do you belong to, bitch?" Nathan snarled next to his face, gripping the skin below his ear between razor canines..

"You, Nathan, you!"

"Whose dick do you love?"

"Yours, Nathan! Oh, god, yours! I love your big dick!"

"That's right, bitch! I own your ass! You can't come without me pumping between your slut legs. You need me inside you to feel complete, don't you? Your ass is sucking my cock, clenching it so hard to keep me inside you. I think it wants me to feed it my seed!"

"Yes, yes, Nathan! Spill your seed inside me! Oh, Nathan, I'm so close! Please cum inside me!"

"You got it. Take it all!"

Somewhere between the next three strokes, Charles came, the fluid spraying in a flood of white between their bodies. Nathan quickly followed after him, brought on by Charles' walls tightening with orgasm, milking his shaft for the seed inside.

The two collapsed as the last tremors passed through them, utterly exhausted. Nathan, as usual, was the first to recover.

"Was that…good for you? It wasn't too much, was it?" The once aggressive face that had hissed and growled while mounting him not five minutes before was now set in lines of concern. Charles would never understand how he could be so brutal yet so incredibly sweet as well.

Charles chuckled at the disparity between the two. "Yes, Nathan, it was very good for me. Thank you, it was exactly what I needed. Do you forgive me for making you wait?"

Now it was Nathan's turn to laugh. "Yeah, I lied. The blowjob definitely made up for it. But I wasn't gonna pass up a chance for some hot locker room sex."

"Mmm, I'll agree with you on that. But I think now I need some shower sex so we can get cleaned up."

"I think I can help with that," Nathan murmured, pulling Charles up and into his arms as he carried him over to the showers.

The next round of sex was much gentler.

Under the steady stream of warm water, Nathan made love to him. His legs were wrapped around Nathan's waist and his back remained pressed against the tiled wall, content to just let his head fall back and enjoy the careful, slow thrusting of Nathan's penis buried between his thighs. From this position, it was easy for Nathan to suck and kiss the delicate skin of his throat as their hips undulated against one another in tender passion. They took their time, savoring the incredible sensations and sounds they gave to each other freely, until they reached completion together. After sharing several more languid kisses, the couple finished showering off and left.

Or rather, Nathan left with Charles in his arms because Charles couldn't seem to get his legs to work.

Despite Nathan's smug assurances that the feeling would EVENTUALLY return to his legs, Charles still made a mental vow of vengeance on the not-so-little monster nestled between Nathan's legs if he was paralyzed for the rest of his life from this.

Locker room sex, it should come with a warning. Something like, "May cause paralysis."

So how did you guys like it? Good? Bad? Should I just plain stop writing? Write me a review so I know how you guys feel about it. Thanks for reading May Cause Paralysis and I hope you enjoyed the sequel!


End file.
